


My Everything

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Sad Castiel, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: Castiel reflects on what Dean Winchester means to him.





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr  
> (follow me-I'm castibella-shipper-of-the-lord) :D

There was a time when I had peace in my actions. A time that the ever-present ache in my back didn’t exist. A time when I did not know _him _.__

____

Sometimes I miss it. Spreading my wings and soaring through the air, confident in my own power. Confident I won’t fall.

____

Now I know I have another purpose. To keep the world safe with my new family. I’ve lived a whole life in over a decade. Killed, sacrificed, even found love.

____

Dean Winchester is my Grace, my wings. I know with him at my side, he will not let me fall.

____

Metatron was right.

____

Dean is _my _humanity.__

______ _ _

And I will never stop loving him.

______ _ _


End file.
